newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowy Finał
Plaża ,Nowa Zelandia Każdy stoi na plaży Xavier-Witam wszystkich widzów w ostatnim niestety odcinku Totalnej Porażki Podróży Po Świecie! Alex-Mów zadanie! Xavier-Dobra ale najpierw obejrzmy scenki naszych finalistów. Te które nie były wyemitowane, a no i z każdego odcinka po kolei..... Scenki z Alexem 1''' Alex biegnie przez Kanadyjski las ,potyka się o Andrew który zbiera śnieg xD '''2 Gdy Sadie dostaje Hot dog'a Alex ją popycha i go zabiera 3''' Alex walczy z mordercą robi salto w powietrzu a morderca psika go gazem pieprzowym w oczy, morderca odchodzi podchodzi do niego Susan i go liże '''4 Alex i Bartholomew chcą przybić piątkę ale Bartholomew nie trafia i uderza Alexa w twarz 5''' Alex bienie Amanda mu podstawia nogę i się przewraca '''6 Widać jak Alex spycha z wieży Eiffla Jack'a 7''' Widac Damien'a uciekającego przed Alexem Alex-Ty zdrajco! Damien-Ja nic nie zrobiłem (płacze) '''8 Kamera pokazuje całujących się Dick'a i Lily Podchodzi do nich Alex i zaczyna całowac Dick'a xD 9''' Widać płaczącą Lily podchodzi do niej Alex Alex-Calowałem go! Bleee! (Lily rzuca w niego krzesłem) '''10 Alex nadzoruje prace w wojsku bez Daniela ,podchodzi do John'a Alex-Co leniuchujesz! Odpadniesz ty :P John-A idź gwałć swoją starą..... -.- 11 Alex ściga się z Joe Alex-Światło! Joe-Gdzie!? (Alex uderzył go w twarz) 12 Alex stoi w śnie Bruno i nic nie robi 13 Alex bije Bartholomew'a, a Bartholomw zamiast płakać śmieje się 14 Alex Próbuje pzybić piątkę z Patric'iem na zgode, ale Patric nie chce Patric-Zboczeniec... -.- Scenki z Celine ''' '''1 Celine sobie biga po lesie jak głupia i nie widzi że Andrew ją śledzi 2''' Celine ma hot dog'a w ręku Sadie chciała go zjeść i ugryzła ręke Celine. '''3 Celine ucieka przed mordercą on rzuca w nią piłą, ale nie trafia w Celine tylko Susan 4''' Celine dostaje w głowe piłką od Bartholomew'a '''5 Amanda i Celine spiskują 6''' Celine całuje się z Jack'iem '''7 Celine Całuje się z Damien'em xD 8''' Celine usneła ,a Dick jej domalował wąsy '''9 Celine rzuca w Lily kurczakami 10 Celine kradnie wózek John'a 11 Gdy Celine zobaczyła nieprzytomnego Joe ,podpaliła mu włosy 12 Celine nic nie robi w śnie Bruno 13 Celine bije Bartholomew'a ,a on zamiast płakać śmieje się 14 Widac Celine i Xavier'a Xavier-To kogo wybierasz!? Celine-Patric'a.. Xavier-Nie możesz wybierz Sadie Celine-Sadie!? Nie! Patric'a! Xavier-Ale on uczestniczy w tym zadaniu! Celine-To trójka finałowa!? Myślałam że mam finał z Alexem... Xavier- Eh.... -.- Koniec scenek Celine-Teraz finał ! :D Xavier-Najpierw musimy powitać wszystkich uczestników! Alex-Powitajmy przegranych! Xavier-Macie mówić komu kibicujecie.....Andrew! Adndrew-Celine, przez Alexa Patric odpadł... Celine-Dzięki! :D Xavier-Sadie! Sadie-Alex, ty debilko nie chciałas mnie wybrać! Celine zaczyna płakać Alex-Dobre Sadie! Damien-Nie... Xavier-Damien nie odzywaj się nie powiedziałem twojego imienia! Damien-Okay..... Xavier-Mówiłem nie odzywaj się! -.- Damien zrobił Faceplam Xavier-Susan Susan-Ja głosuje za Alexem ,ładny jest.... Alex-Ja nie jestem gejem! Susan-A kto tak mówi!? Alex-Ty Debilko ,ja jestem przystojny ,a nie ładny! Susan-Chciałabyś... Alex zrobił Faceplam Xavier-Amanda! Amanda-Celine ^^ Xavier-Czemu...? Amanda-Odpadłam przez Alexa ,a nie przez nią...... Celine-Ja też cię lubie ^^ Amanda-Do boju! ^^ Xavier-Heh... Jack Jack-Alex bo przez ta debilkę Celine wyleciała Lily Lily-I tak nie jesteśmy razem! (pocałowała Dick'a) Xavier-Damien! Damien-Dlaczego ja nie mogłem mówić ,a Lily tak!? Xavier-Bo tak... -.- Damien-No to Celine'ka ,bo ją kocham :* Xavier-Dlatego ty nie mogłeś mówić... Demien-To nie fair..... Xavier-Dick! Dick-Wiadomo że nie nawidze Alexa więc ja i Bruno kibicujemy Celine Bruno-Ja sam chce mówić! Xavier-Po co Dick2? Bruno-Ja nie jestem Dick2! Xavier-Jasne.....Lily Lily-Mojej psiapsiółce Celine! Xavier-Bo? Lily-Bo to psiapsiółka...? Xavier-Okay....?John John-Celine, bo Alex mnie wywalił , zapłacisz mi za to! Xavier-Wyluzuj stary..... Joe Joe-Celine, bo jak wiele osób odpadłem przez Alexa Xavier-Bartholomew! Bruno-A ja!? Xavier-Dick2 już mówił! Bruno-Al.... Nie ważne.... Bartholomew-Nienawidze ani jednej ani drugiego..... Xavier-Czyli Alex! Barthlomew-Co!? Nie! Xavier-Patric! Patric-Ja na Celine! Xavier-I takie szybkie decyzje lubie! Wszyscy-Ale on nie powiedział dlaczego! Xavier-Ale nie musieliście mówić...... Wszyscy-Co!!!!? Alex-Zacznijmy to zadanie.... Xavier-Dobre.....Ale musicie się starac ,bo w nastepnym sezonie nikt z was nie wystąpi.... Wszyscy-Jak to!? Xavier-Jesteście już nudni..... Alex-To miłe... Nagle w powietrzu ulotniła się czarna zasłona dymna xD Alex-Co to! Po chwili zasłona znikła Celine-To co będzie naszym zadaniem!? Xavier-Surfing! Alex-Dosyć łatwe ...... (podejrzanie) Xaver-Zwłaszcza że jak spadniecie przegrywacie , a w wodzie pływają rekiny? Celine-Proste.... Damien-Celine to napewno ty? Celine-No tak, ale ja to Aggie Alex-Nie nie! Po co komu ona!? Celine-No wiesz ja wygram Celine by przegrała... Xavier-Zazynajcie! Celine i Alex wbiegli do wody z deskami i zaczęli surfować. Celine-Wygraną mam w kieszeni! Alex-Napewno!? Celine-Tak!(rzuca w niego kanapką) Alex dostał ,ale nie spadł Celine-Spadaj!(wskochyła na deske Alexa. Alex spadł po czym dopłynął do deski Celine i na nią stanął) Celine-To on tak może! Xavier-No jasne! Celine-Co!?(Alex wskoczył na deskę na której stała i uderzył ją pięścią w twarz) Alex-To! Jack-To oni tak mogą!? Xavier-Tak, bo chodzi o to żeby wyłowili jak najwięcej waszych rzeczy... Wszyscy-Że co!? Xavier-Po jednej waszej ulubionej rzeczy jest gdzieś w tym morzu ,kto wyjdzie na plaże z rzeczami ma punkt! Andrew-Nie możesz! To nasze! Xavier-Mogę... Amanda-Prawnicy! (wzięła telefon) Xavier jej zabrął telefon Xavier-Macie to w kontrakcie... Amanda-Grrrr! Nagle Celine wypływa z jakimś łańcuszkiem na stopie(nie widziała go) Celine-Przegrałam? Xavier-Nie! Masz jeden punkt! Sadie-Mój wisiorek!(zabiera łańcuszek xD) Alex wypływa z deska na brzeg Alex-Jak to!? Joe-Ej! To moja deska! Alex-Okay.... Xavier-Ty eż masz jeden punkt! Alex i Celine-Ale o co chodzi!? Xavier-Macie wyławiać rzeczy naszych przegranych kto zbierze ich więcej wygrywa ten sezon! Alex i Celine bez słowa weszli do morza Alex-To będzie moje! Celine(wchodzi na deske która została w morzu)Chyba ze zjedzą cie rekiny! Alex-O kurde!(Zacząl płynąć w stronę Celine) Celine-Odwal się! (zanurkowała ,wzięła muł i rzuciała Alexowi twarz) Alex-Au!(przykleił mu się do warzy jakiś guzik) Co to za guzik!? Adrew-Oddaj! To moje!!! Alex-Okay! Celine-Po moim trupie!(skoczyła na Alexa i biła sie z nim w wodzie) Rekin podpłynął i ją ugryzł(zadrasnął) Celine-Au!!! (płacze i wypływa z wody) Alex też wypłynął z wody Celine-Ja się....(nie dokąńczyła bo w niej odezwała sie Aggie) Aggie-Po moim trupie! Debilko ja chcę to wygrać! Damien-Okay....? Xavier-2 vs 1 dla Alexa! Alex-Tak! Alex znowu wbiega do wody Damien-Wiesz co!? Celine-Co debilu!? Damien-Zrywam z tobą! :( Celine-Nie! Ja cię kocham! Aggie-To debil chodź po wygraną! Celine weszła do morza Alex-Gdzie tu by szukać? Celine-W piekle ! (skoczyła na Alexa i zaczęła go bić po głowie) Alex-Zabierzcie tą wariatkę! Celine-Zginiesz! Alex i Celine wpadli do wody Andrew-Zginą ! :D Sadie-Amanda i co z nimi bedzie!? Amanda-Ja......(przerwał jej Bartholomew) Bartholomew-Gunwo! Susan-Ty Plebs! Jack-Kto? Susan-Ty! Lily-On nie jest Plebsem!(Nagle się zamknęła) Jack i Dick-Lily? Susan-A ty !? Niby taka fajna ,bo daleko zaszła!? Ten finał jest nudny bo nie wygrałam! Lily-Ty jestes bez sensu! Nagle Alexa i Celine wyrzuciła fala na brzeg Wszyscy(bez Susan)-Huh.... :) Celine-Mam!(pokazuje Jakiegoś buta) Wszyscy-Yyyyy..... Przechodzi jakiś bezdomny Bezdomny-Ja to wezmę! Wszyscy-Okay.....? Celine-Argh! (wskoczyła do wody) Alex(sapiąc)Ja się nie poddam!(wskoczył do wody) Patric-A gdzie są rekiny!? Kamera pokazuje bezdomnego który wkłada je do worka Bezdomny-Ja je wezmę..... Wszyscy-Lol! John-Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? W tym czasie Celine i Alex bili się stojąc na deskach(pływających na morzu) Celine-Rozwale ci tą twoją szczerbata buzikę!(uderzyła go w twarz) Alex-A ja tobie nie! (wziął ją na ręce i zanurkował) Nagle do desek podpływa bezdomny Bezdomny-Ja to wezmę! Wszyscy-Niech ktoś go wywali! Ochroniarze podchodzą do bezdomnego Xavier-Nie! Ochroniarze odchodzą Xavier-Jak się nazywasz? Bezdomny-Bruce..... Bruno-A ja Bruno! :D Xavier-Chciałbyś wystąpić w następnym sezonie tego programu? Bruce-A co dostanę? Xavier-Jak wyrasz milion euro! Bruce-Wchodze! Xavier-Super idź do helikoptera, czekają tam Agnes i Daniel Bruce-Okay....(poszedł) Joe-Wytłumacz nam dlaczego my mieliśmy dotawac milion złoty ,a drugi sezon milion euro!? Xavier-Bo drugi sezon bedzie miał więcej odcinków... Alex wychodzi na plarze ,a Celine nie widać Damien-Gdzie Celine!? Alex-Przywiązałem ją do takiej kotwicy.... John-To moja kotwica! Celine wyhodzi z kotwicą Celine-Prosze.... John-Dzięki ;] Xavier-2 vs 2. Jeszcze 9 rzecz ruchy! Alex-Nie mogę musze odpocząć...(usiadł na plaży) Celine-A ja nie muszę!(wskoczyła do wody) Sadie-Alex ! Wygraj ! Alex-No dobra... -.- (wskoczył do wody) Bartholomew-A ty co dałas piękn!?(do Susan) Susan-W ogóle nie mów tak do mnie, jesteś obrzydliwy! Bartholomew wziął od John'a granat i rzucił w Susan ,a ona daleko poleciała Xavier-Czyli zostało im 8 rzeczy bo Susan jest no jak by to powiedziec? Unicestwiona... Kamera pokazuje Susan i Alex'a pod wodą Susan płynie do Napoju z napisem Bartholomew'ońsikie. Gdy Alex ją zobaczył zaczął rzucac w nią mułem szybko wypłynęła na powierzchnię,a Alex wziął napój i wypłynął na brzeg Alex-Mam! Bartholomew-Ty masz mój ulubiony napój!? (zabrał mu napój) Xavier-3vs2 Kto wygra!? Bruno-Mów dla kogo są punkty! Xavier-Nie słucham Dick'a2 słucham tylko Dick'a -.- Bruno-Naprawdę....? -.- Dick-No to mów tak jak powiedział 2 Xavier-Dobra...(przerwał mu Bruno) Bruno-Ja nie jestem dwa! Xavier-Cicho! 3 dla Alex'a i 2 dla Celine! Dick-Super ;) Kamera pokazuje Alexa i Celine w morzu Alex-Gdzie to może być!? Celine-Nie interesuj się! Alex-Ale ja wygrywam! Celine-W której Bajce? (rzuciła go kamieniem w twarz ,a on wpadł do wody) Ups... Sadie-Ty suko to nie fair! Celine-Życie jest nie fair... Sadie rzuca w Celine Kamieniami Celine-Co ty robisz głupie dziewcze!? Sadie-Giń! Celine-A wy jej na to pozwalacie!? Nikt się nie odzywa Celine-No super , czyli mnie już nie lubicie? Damien-Lubimy Celine nie ciebie... Celine-Grrr(zauważyła że Alex wychodzi na plaże) Alex-Heh.... Patric-Co ci!? Alex-Umieram..... Bartholomew podchodzi do niego i zaczyna go kopać Patric-Nie rób tego! Bartholomew-On mi to robił! Patric-Jesteście tak samo źli.... (odszedł) Celine wychodzi z wody Celine-Mam ! (pokazuje pistolet) Ale nie wiem jakiego psychola to.... Amanda-To moje! (Podchodzi do Celine i zaczyna ją bić xD przywiązuje sznurkiem do drzewa) John-Brawo skarbie ! :* (John i Amanda zaczynają się całować) Celine-Tak nie można! (Jednym ruchem się rozwiązała) Alex-Nie moge..... Jesteś zła! Celine-Brawo! (pobiegła do wody ) Alex-Ja....Musze....Wygrać! (wstał i pobiegł do wody) Na plaże przychodzą Daniel, Agnes i Bruce Agnes-Długo jeszcze!? Daniel-Szybko szybko szybko!!!! Xavier-Aggie! Celine(czyli Aggie xD) Co!? Xavier-Nie chcesz opuścić ciała Celine i sama stanąc do walki o Milion Euro!? Celine-Jak już mam taką okazję to jej nie przegapie! Xavier-Ale jak wygrasz kase dostanie Celine , nie ty! Celine-Co!? Xavier-To jaka jest twoja decyzja!? Celine-Nażryj się tym milionem złoty , ja ide po milion Euro!(Aggie opuściła Ciało Celine) Xavier-Zwycięzca Totalnej Porażki Podróży Po Świecie Zostaje Alex! Damien-A jeśli Celine chce grać!? Nigdzie nie było widac Celine Xavier-Najwidoczniej nie.....(wręcza milion Alexowi) Alex-Tak!!! Udało mi się !!! (wzięli go na rece i zaczęli nim podrzucac) Alex(podrzucany)-Każdy nas mówił że jak wygra to zrobi coś Xavierowi! Więc mamy okazje! Xavier(z Helikoptera) raczej nie! Agnes-A! Daniel-Więc! Bruce-Oglądajcię! Aggie-Następny! Andrew-Sezon! Wszyscy-Co ty tam robisz Andrew!? Xavier-To mój pomocnik na nastepny sezon! Andrew, Agnes, Aggie,Daniel, Bruce-O nazwie! Xavier-Złodzieje w Totalnej Porażce!!! :D :D :D Helikopter odleciał Alex-Huh....To robimy impreze!? 'Na imprezie ' Każdy jest happy Sadie tańczy z Jack'iem , Amanda z John'em, Lily z Dick'iem ,a Damien siedzi sam Do Damiena podchodzi Bartholomew Bartholomew-Co taki smutny? Damien-A ty co taki miły? Bartholomew-Jest impreza trzeba się bawić :D Damien-Heh.... Bartholomew-To powiesz? Damien-Nie ma Celine.... Bartholomew-Nie musiałeś z nią zrywać.... Damien-Ale chciałem i tego nie żałuje ,ale te wzystkie wspomnienia.... Kamera pokazuje jakieś krzaki w których siedziała Celine Celine-Nie darować nikomu! Koniec :D Plose o komentarze xD Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maniamana